Negan's Vice II
by LolaWednesday
Summary: Now free from Negan's grasps Lexi is desperate to forge a life for herself, but with a war brewing between Rick and Negan will she be able to do that? All she's ever wanted is a simple life, will she finally get one? Rated M for language and adult content in future chapters. Sequel to Negans Vice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/ The first chapter to the sequel of Negan's Vice. I hope anyone who reads this is going to enjoy it as much as the first one. I would love any feed back you guys have :) Happy reading!**

Chapter 1

With two day's of travelling behind them and not even the slightest hint of Negan, Lexi was beginning to relax about being caught by him on the road. She and Daryl had driven flat out for the first day trying to get and as many miles on their backs as they could, Alison had a fair few days on them and if they wanted any hope of catching up with her they needed to cover as much distance as they possibly could. The only proper stop they had made so far was at a small remote town, Daryl had need to get some sleep before driving again, so hiding the bike under some foliage they had set up a small camp in one of the adandoned shops and taken turns in being look out. Even though Lexi had never been more terrified of the prospects of a zombie attack, she also had never felt more free.

"We'll take a quick look 'round," Daryl said as he pulled the motorcycle to a stop in another small village. "If she'd been here I'll be able to find somethin'."

Nodding her understanding, Lexi made her way over to one of the small, dilapidated houses in the hopes that Alison had passed through and left a clue for her to find. Whenever they passed a town or village she and Daryl would quickly scout for any clues, or in Daryl's case look for any trace or tracks Alison had left, but every time so far they had found nothing. Not even a candy wrapper to show someone had been there, it was almost like they were the only two people alive wherever they went. Again, the once quaint house Lexi was currently scoping had no evidence that a living person had entered there for quite sometime; the pictures that adorned the fire mantle had gathered a large amount of dust and it plummed off as Lexi lifted a brass framed photo and with sad eyes looked at the young children who were smiling up at her in the photo. The more places they went to the more homes Lexi came across just like the house she was in now, all the treasures and memories left and turning into dust and the families more than likely dead. At Sanctuary she had been sheltered from what had really happened to the world, it was like she'd been living in a bubble and it had finally been popped. Returning the photograph to its original position, Lexi wiped the dust from her fingers on the back of her faded jeans and moved on to the next house.

"Anything?" Lexi called out to Daryl, she looked through all the houses and had come up with nothing.

"Nah, nothin' here. No one's been here in years." Replied Daryl returning to his bike and Lexi. The whole plan was an upwards battle, the odds of them finding Alison was slim to none. "Let's get movin'."

As best as he tried to hid it from her, Lexi knew Daryl thought they weren't going to find Alison and in her heart of hearts as the days passed by Lexi too was beginning to think her goal was out of reach. But still Alison had made a point to tell her she would be able to find her, which led Lexi to believe that at some point they would find a clue that she'd left begind for Lexi to find. "We should stop soon! It's going to get dark soon!" She shouted over the loud engine, if Daryl said anything she couldn't hear it but the nod of his head let her know he's heard her.

In her entire life Lexi had never been so exhausted, being on the road was hard and it had only been nearly three days. She didn't know how Rick and his people had travelled for so long, and with a baby aswell. She guessed it to be roughly eleven when they had finished setting up a small camp in an isolated farm barn; Daryl had made a small fire inside to keep them warm and to cook the rabbit he'd caught that morning, and Lexi had layed out a bed area and made it as comfy as she humanly could. They both desperately needed a good night's rest and with a little sraw padding and some burlap sacks Lexi was sure they might both get more than a few hours sleep.

"This is amazing!" Lexi exclaimed licking the juices from the rabbit leg she'd just demolished, from her fingers. "Not only can you hunt you're also a pretty good chef. You're the full package Mr Dixon." A small bone was thrown at her, hitting her in the head as Daryl rolled his eyes with a smile at what she'd said. "Hey! That's assult right there." Lexi teased throwing her own bone at Daryl. "Oh my god, is that a smile? Does the ever so serious Daryl Dixon actual smile?"

"Shud up, you." Daryl laughed launching another of the small bones at Lexi's head. "Maybe I'll leave 'ya out here all alone, huh?"

"From what I know of you, you're too much of a hero to do that Mr Dixon." Picking up on of the scattered bones Lexi threw it back at Daryl, missing him by an inch. Laughing madly Lexi ran away from the warmth of the fire and duked and darted as Daryl unleashed a barage of bones at her. It was the most fun shed had in a long time and the beaming smile on Daryl's face made her wonder if he it was the same for him. Locked up as Negan's prisoner he had been so miserable and depressed, seeing him be care free made Lexi feel warm inside. "Truce! Truce!" She squealed falling onto the make shift bed and holding her hands up in defeat. "If I had a white flag I'd wave it!"

Slumping down beside Lexi, Daryl sprinkled a handful of dry staw over her face. "Now you can surrender." He laughed heartily finally ending his assult on her.

Taking deep breaths from running around like a kid playing tag, Lexi lay on her back and glanced over at Daryl. "What do you really think out chances of finding Alison are?"

Daryl sighed before answering. "Not good, might find somethin' but I don't think we'll find her."

It was the answer that Lexi had been expecting, she had left it too long before leaving to find her and on the time limit Rick had set her the window of finding Alison was narrowing substantually. Closing her eyes briefly, she let the exhaustion take over her body. God she needed to sleep, and having someone beside her was adding a comfort to the situation she was currently in. "Can we sleep together tonight? I'll sleep better with you beside me."

"You sleep. I'll take first shift." Daryl grumbled his voice sounding detached again, but his arm wrapped around Lexi and held her close to him. Minutes passed and he could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest, signalling to him that she had fallen asleep.

 _The warm summer air blew Lexi's hair crazily about her face as the VW sped down the long country road. When Mickey's parents had brought him the camper the air conditioning had been bust and with all their available cash going on heroin it was still as broken as ever, meaning the only relief they got from the pounding summer heat was the breeze that blew through when the VW was at a good speed. Lexi grimaced as her lilac summer cotton dress stuck to her damp legs and darkened from the sweat. "Mickey we need to get water and cool off. Look," She gestured down at her dress. "I'm making my dress wet from all the sweat, let's stop at the next services." Mickey nodded at Lexi, offering a cigarette out to her which she happily accepted before lighting it and then lighting the one in Mickey's mouth. The uncomfortable temperature was only a mild distraction from the real pain that the pair were sharing; it had been nearly twenty hours since they last had some heroin and the small amount they had on them wouldn't be enough for one of them let alone them both. Gas stations offered the chance of truckers who sometimes had the drug on them and Lexi could offer the only thing but money that interested them.  
_

 _"Look only a few miles." Mickey spoke pointing the hand holding his cigarette at the road sign. "You know you might have to..."_

 _His voice trailed off but Lexi knew exactly what he meant and she had already come to the conclusion that their supply of heroin would rely heavily on her body, before leaving King County whoring herself out had been the only way for them to have a steady flow of drugs. "I know," Lexi replied, her gaze fell onto Mickey's bare chest; he was driving topless tring to evade the heat and he just looked perfect to Lexi, she would do anything for him. She loved him more than anything in the world and if she had to sleep with someone to keep them both going it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. "It's fine, as long as I get to sleep next to you every night it's fine."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N/ Second chapter is here :) I know it's early days but I have big things planned and I think most of you will like where this is going, well I hope so any way :)**

Chapter 2

It had been a quick ceremony for Alison to officially become Negan's seventh wife. The entire population of Sanctuary had been there to witness it and a few of the faces were shocked that their leader was marrying his prisoner but they had no doubt if she wasn't trust worthy he would not be doing it. Shortly after the necessary words had been said and it was all over Alison was shuffled immediately away to the wives quarters with the other women.

"I can see why he chose you," A bottle blonde said to Alison as they entered the living space that belonged exclusively to Negan's wives, she instantly moved over to a large decanter and poured each of the women a drink. With a sly smile she held out a glass for Alison to take. "You were his prisoner right? I can see why you accepted his offer...he can be persuasive."

Alison was not there to make friends and especially with one who seemed as untrustworthy as the woman infront of her. As far as she was concerned most of these women were just to lazy to work for their lifestyle and it was utterly ridiculous, they were no more than cheap whores. Snatching the glass from the out stretched hand, Alison knocked the dark liquid back and returned the empty glass to the blondes hand.

"Hey! We're all here for the same reason, you don't need to be a complete bitch about it!" Sara yelled indignantly, following Alison over to the leather couch ready for a fight. "Think you're special do you? You'll fuck him just like the rest of us, and you'll enjoy it aswell!"

"Sara enough!" Interjected Sherry attempting to defuse the situation before an actual fight broke out. Unlike the other wives Negan actually spoke to her about things that went on in Sanctuary and she knew exactly what Alison was capable of, the last thing she wanted to be spending her time doing was mopping blood of off all the furniture.

"She's the one with the problem Sherry, look at her miserable face! She hasn't said two words to any of-"

"I said stop Sara!" Sherry yelled louder this time, hoping Sara would finally get the idea and just leave it well alone.

With a scowl at both Alison and Sherry, Sara marched off into her bedroom followed by a few of the other wives. Sherry assumed to bitch about them but that was really the least of anyones worries, some of the women just hadn't realised the reality of what they were in. All of them were nothing more than Negan's servants, there to serve his needs when ever he required and true he never forced any of them to stay or do anything they didn't want to but they all had their own reasons for being there. Like Dwight. And if what Negan had told her was true, Alison was there to keep Lexi safe. "Ignore her, she hasn't been a wife long and I think that's just her personality." Taking a seat opposite Alison, Sherry looked at the woman properly for the first time; she was beautiful no doubt about it, and she had witnessed and heard about how firey she was but looking into her dark chocolate eyes Sherry saw something she hadn't before. Emptiness. This was a woman who clearly had nothing left in her, who had nothing outside the tall walls of Sanctuary to live for which explained entirely why she was making sacrifices for Lexi. "What did he do to you?" It came out as a whisper, she was afraid of the answer and as the dark eyes opposite her finally held her gaze she knew what had happened. "No. He doesn't believe in _that_. He'd never do that to a woman, he does many appalling things but not...that."

"He didn't touch me," Alison replied blankly, her eyes focusing back on the wall behind Sherry. "His men however...he let them make a good attempt before he stopped them."

Sherry was shocked into silence. This was unheard of in Sanctuary, all the women knew rape was punishable by death and Negan despised it and anyone who even attempted it. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Alison interupted, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. He'd stopped his men before anything too bad could happen but that didn't remove the fact he had told them they could. "He fucks you all huh? What is there like a dart board with all your faces on? Or is it like an all you can eat buffet, he comes back for more of what ever he fancies?"

"It varies. He will call on who he wants, some of the girls go in together. But if you don't want to he won't force you to." Sherry felt like a fool saying the words after what Negan had let happen to Alison, and everytime a new wife came along and asked how it all worked she felt the last drops of self respect disappear. "Why are you doing this for Lexi? Did you know her?"

"Nope." Alison said shortly. "The second he caught me I was as good as dead, didn't make sense to take her down with me." Her eyes pierced into Sherry, making the other woman shift uncomfortably. "Why are _you_ here?"

Sherry lengthened her spine in diffense, she hated speaking about why she was Negan's wife and the other women knew never to bring it up. "That doesn't matter, it's been a long time."

Alison laughed darkly, not in the slightest bit surprised by Sherry's answer. It was funny how people were keen to know all about her but never wanted to share any of their own dark secrets and twisted reasonings behind the actions they took. "Keep that blonde one away from me." Shutting the discussion down, Alison rose from the couch and pulled the dress she'd been forced to wear for the ceremony over her head. It was something Alison would never have chosen to wear even before the apocalypse, it was unbearably short and tight which was not her style at all. "Where are my clothes?" When she'd been taken off to get ready for the marriage the clothes she'd been wearing had been taken from her.

"We have to wear what ever is supplied here for us. Black dresses mainly."

The door clicking open and shut drew the attention of all the women in the room; their leader and husband stood proudly with a smirk on his face, espresso eyes fixed on Alison's bare skin. "Well shit Ali, couldn't wait for tonight huh?"

Alison felt the bile rise up her throat at Negan's words. "My clothes. I want _my_ clothes." She refused to cover her body, there was no way she was making herself appear in away weak or inferior to him.

"With a body like that you'll be lucky if I let you wear any fucking clothes at all." His grin spread wolfishly as he closed the distance between him and Alison. "I'm kinda glad Lex did a runner now, would have never got a chance to sample you otherwise."

None of Negan's wives had ever struck him and they would never even dream of doing it, the tension that filled the silent room could have been cut with a knife. The crack the slap had let off had drawn Sara and the others from the bedroom and they all watched on dumbstruck.

"I would rather fuck that door nob than you." Alison hissed venomously, the slap had been on instinct she'd never let any man speak to her that way regardless of who they were.

"Negan," Said Sherry meekly. "Please don't." This was unchartered territory for her and the other wives, none of them had ever done more than raise their voice at him and Sherry had only ever witnessed Lexi hit him and she had always ended up worse off.

"No Sher-bear she needs to fucking learn." Negan all but growled. "Listen up Austrailia, you want to keep that fucking junkie safe then you're my damn wife. A wife has certain duties, take it or fucking leave it!"

Every internal impulse told Alison to kill the man infront of her, her entire being longed for him to be dead but this wasn't the time or place for that to happen. She was in for the long haul and it was a waiting game, until she knew Lexi was far away she was going to do nothing too radical. "Just get me my clothes." If she'd learnt anything from Shane's temper it was that dismissing someone and acting like you hadn't even heard what they said bothered them more than if you retaliated with a cutting comment. "Sherry until my clothes are returned to me, do you have anything that doesn't make me look like a cheap Miami hooker?" Alison could feel the rage from being ignored practically radiating from Negan and she couldn't have been more happy. It was becoming more and more clear to her that women didn't stand up to him, well was he in for one hell of a surprise.

A sinister laugh rumbled from deep inside Negan's chest, he loved a challenge and he'd mistakenly thought that when Alison agreed to become his wife that she was going to be exactly like the rest of them. He much prefered it this was, breaking people was his favourite hobby. "I'll be seeing you tonight Ali."

As the door shut behind Negan all of the wives turned to look at Alison in disbelief. They all gawped at her, unable to form coherent sentences; Alison was rocking their steady ship, each of them knew how to behave and act and did so accordingly and it made all of their lives a little easier. Sara stepped forwards taking it upon herself to speak for the others. "If this has repurcusions for the rest of us, I'd suggest sleeping with one eye open."

The tiny piece of self restraint that had been holding Alison back snapped. Leaning down to the glass coffee table she took the decanter in her hand and brought it across Sara's face with such strength that she was knocked clean of her feet. Blood sprayed from the many cuts the shattering glass had made, the other wives screamed and scuttled back from Alison afraid. "If your eyes are still even in your fucking head, I'd suggest sleeping with _yours_ open."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the incident with Sara, Alison had been segregated to Negan's living quarters. Dwight had deemed her too volatile to stay with the wives and with them all scared half to death he's done what he thought was the right choice and sent her to wait for Negan in his living space, then he could punish her how he saw fit.

Alison had lounged about for most of the evening on one of the comfy leather couches in Negan's living area, there was a full bookcase in the room so after about an hour of sitting wondering what to do with herself she'd picked one up and began to read it. It seemed to Alison that everything in Negan's life mirrored his personality, the way he decorated, the way he made people act it was all so narcissistic. She was really beginning to question Lexi's choice in men, if this was her ideal man ,regardless of his willingness to murder, she really needed help.

"Hotness," Negan announced on his return to his quarters. "I hear you've been a fucking naughty girl." His voice danced with humour as he placed Lucille down against the wall and then sat in a plush arm chair. "Dwight tells me you fucking mamed Sara with a fucking whiskey decanter!"

Over the top of her book Alison could see Negan looked almost pleased by what she'd done, not the reaction she'd been expecting at all. "Why you want _her_ for a wife is beyond me."

"Don't judge Ali, that woman is top-fucking-notch in the sack." Again he laughed as Alison's eyes rolled dramatically. "You fucking asked darlin'."

"So, shall we get on with it." Alison stood from the couch and peeled the dress Sherry had lent her off and dropped it onto the floor. "Let's make one thing clear here Negan I am not here because I'm some twenty-two year old girl who's been taken in by your charm and good looks-"

"Good looks huh?"

"Can you shut up for two seconds," Alison admonished at his interuption. "So where are we doing this?"

Negan thought himself to be a very blunt man but the woman infront of him was giving him a run for his money. Quirking his head back he signalled her over to the door which led to his bedroom. "Get that hot ass in there," Before Alison could make it past him though he grabbed her arm and yanked her down onto his lap. "You can tell me after who you hate more for you enjoying this. Me or you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lexi snuggled further into the warmth of the body beside her, the sun was just creeping through the gaps in the barn and it danced across her tired face drawing her from the deep sleep she'd needed so desperately. Peeking through her heavy lids Lexi quietly watched as Daryl softly snored, it was the first time she'd been this close to him and he really was quite good looking, in a rugged, redneck kind of way but the more she took in his tired, dirty face the more she felt the little butterflies in her stomach flutter. Lexi thanked god he was still alseep as her cheeks burned red at the thought, it was like being a teenager again crushing on an older boy. Moving slowly, she strained to see the time on the small watch that adorned her wrist. "Shit!" Swiftly sitting upright she nudged Daryl with some force. "Daryl it's past noon! We've wasted half a day sleeping!"

"We need to be quick if we wanna catch up on the ground we need 't cover." He replied quickly jumping to his feet and scooping their small amount of supplies into Lexi's canvas backpack. "Hurry." He called over his shoulder to Lexi who was lagging slightly behind him.

Once Lexi swung her leg over the back of the bike, Daryl kick started the engine and with a loud roar they were speeding down the empty road. With only three and a half days to go till the search for Alison was called off they were going as fast as they could, Lexi clung tightly to Daryl afraid of falling, especially at the speed they were currently travelling at. Again her cheeks blushed at being so close to Daryl, she didn't know why she was being such a school girl about it all, it was embarrassing but holding onto Daryl and having her body pressed into his, Lexi had similar feelings to when she first met Mickey all those years ago. Maybe it was taking hold of her own life, or perhaps she was just seeing clearly for the first time in awhile but being around a man like Daryl made all the horrid ways Negan had treated her become more and more unacceptable. When she had lived at Sanctuary Lexi had known that the way Negan treated her was wrong but she had been more than willing to put up with it and it hadn't detered the feelings she had for him but now it was different, now she realised how stupid she'd been putting up with it for so long. For the first time in years Lexi had come to the realisation that she deserved better, and even in the short space of time she had known Daryl Lexi knew he was a good man, a little rough around the edges but he was unquestionably a good man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unlike a lot of her old friends Alison had never used her body or being female to get her way, so when morning came she wasn't sure how to feel about herself. It didn't make sense to beat herself up over it, she _was_ doing it for Lexi's safety and in no way did she ever plan to or want to sleep with Negan but sat on one of the couches, wrapped in a cozy blanket Alison couldn't help but feel dirty for what she had done. What would Shane think of her if he was around? Alison shook the thought from her mind, if he was around she wouldn't have been in this situation and in fact she likely never would have met Negan or Lexi, her life could have been simple and happy.

"Why you out here?" Negan's deep voice asked from the bedroom doorway, his handsome features creased in confusion when Alison kept staring blankly out of the large window. "Ali, don't tell me you're fucking losing your mind or some shit?"

Now that she had taken the irreversable step with Negan, everytime he called her Ali she felt physical pain. Only Shane and Tori had called her that. "Please don't call me that." Finally turning to look at the man that only hours ago she had slept with, Alison's eyes landed on the broad expanse of his chest and then travelled up to his chiselled face. "You would have liked Shane."

On one of the occasions that Carl had been brought to Sanctuary Negan had spoke indepth about Rick's deceased best friend Shane and Negan was in no disillusion that Shane was exactly the kind of man that he looked for to help Sanctuary run smoothly. "I don't fucking doubt that sweetheart,"With a groan of effort, Negan sat beside Alison on the couch. "I heard he went a little fucking loco though, nearly killed Rick am I right?"

"He wouldn't have done it, that wasn't the type of man he was. Things...things just got a little confusing for a while and his temper got the better of him."

"Alison, you are the first fucking woman I have met who hasn't fucking bent down and bowed at my god damn feet. I can not figure out what it is that you fucking want. It sure as fuck isn't me," He laughed heartily to himself, no doubt had she been talented in bed but the over riding fact that she didn't actually want to be there dampened the entire experience for Negan. "I mean besides Rick's lifeless body rotting on the fucking ground, what is it you want?"

"Nothing." The one thing that Alison wanted more than anything in the world was impossible; no matter how much she willed it to happen she couldn't bring back her sister or Shane, they were gone and that was it and the simple fact was there was nothing in the world she wanted other than that. "You have to understand Negan I have nothing, that isn't me being a dramatic female. I have nothing. I was only visiting this stupid fucked up country and my sister is dead, Shane is dead and my whole life is back in Melbourne. All my friends, my shitty parents...I'll never know what happened and I'll likely never go home."

"Well darlin' you fight for me and do as your fucking told. No more battering my other wives. And Rick is yours, I'll save him for you to do as you wish."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"FUCK!" Lexi screamed kicking some debris violently across the small road of the latest place she and Daryl had stopped; they had still found no sign of Alison, or anyone for that matter, coming or going from anywhere they stopped and Lexi was reaching the end of her tether. "She must have stopped at some point? If we haven't found her is she-" Lexi's voice faultered slightly. "Is she dead?" She didnt need Daryl to say a word, his face said it all. "But I got her out! I got her out from Negan and she was going to take me to Canada! She believed in me!" Lexi's erratic screams dissolved into loud, renching sobs. Her entire body collapsed from under her but Daryl's strong arms stopped her from hitting the hard ground. Alison had been the first person to believe that Lexi was more than just a drug addict who was good for sex when it was required, she was the one who had started the fire within Lexi that had made her question everything and ultimately free herself from Negan's grasps.

"C'mon." Daryl spoke softly, wiping her long brown hair back from her tear soaked face and cupping her soft cheeks in his rough hands. "She may not be dead, but she didn't get this far. No where near." He had realised a day and half into their travels that Alison had most likely not even made it to the point they were at, but he'd been wrong before and he'd promised Lexi to look for Alison but now there was no denying it, even someone with no tracking skills like Lexi had come to the realisation that they were fighting a losing battle. "We'll head back first thing, she might have gone back to Alexandria."

It was possible but Lexi couldnt see Alison ever going back to Rick, even if she was in a life or death situation, but she nodded her agreeance to Daryl's plan, it was pointless to keep searching for a ghost.

"I'ma set up camp for the night, don't go far, 'kay?"

"Sure." Earlier that day some snow had began to fall and a light dusting covered the roads and abandoned cars and buildings; Lexi had never been a fan of winter, she loved summer and everything that came with it, the warm breezes, the sticky heat that rendered you useless for most of the day, the light evenings, it was everything she lived for and the winter they were currently enduring seemed to be lasting longer than any other season she'd ever encountered. The gloomy, cold weather only made the horrible chasm within her feel a thousand times worse.

"Come have somethin' to eat Lexi." Daryl approuched where Lexi was stood lightly tracing patterns into the snow and directed her over to the camp he had made by a small cottage. The small fire crackled as it cooked the rabbit he had caught earlier in the day, nearby his bike was hidden by some dead greenery and inside the small cottage there was a perfectly good bed for them to sleep on. Really there couldn't have been a better put up camp.

"Do you think I'm stupid for wanting to find her?" Lexi askedas Daryl passed her a piece of the cooked meat. "I know Rick does, he thinks I'm an idiot because I haven't known her long."

"Nah, I don't think your stupid. I think you saw the Ali that Rick can't see, her and Lori didn't exactly get on and she took Shane's side over his." Poking the fire gave Daryl a moment to go quiet again. "Shane saw somethin' in her. Somethin' I didn't even see, what you see now is what he brought out of her. He made sure she was ready for anything. I think you see her the same sorta way he did. She's a damn force to be reconed with." Locking eyes with Lexi, Daryl continued but in a much gentler tone. "She saw somethin' in you too though, and I didn't fully see it either. She saw how strong you really are."

The heat radiating from the fire suddenly became stiffling as Lexi's cheeks burnt from embarrassment. Daryl's gaze made her shift uncomfortably on her knee's, she was desperate for a distraction, anything to make the moment less awkward for her. It had been so long since a male had given her a compliment that didn't involve her body and that sounded and felt so sincere that Lexi didn't know how to process it. Did she say thank you? Or was that arrogant? The longer she dwelled on how to answer the hotter her cheeks were becoming and the more aware of the silence she was becoming, frankly she wanted the ground to swallow her up. "You think?" Her eyes widened in disbelief at her own answer, god she was unbelievably stupid sometimes.

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me looking for her right now."

Lexi re-ran his words thorugh her head, checking for any sarcasm but it checked out and he was serious, he meant everything he was saying. He believed in her. He saw her as more than the junkie he had witnessed time and time again in Sanctuary and in a small way that meant more than Alison believing in her because he had seen her ugly side often and witnessed the lows she would drop to but even with all that he was still silently cheering her on from the sidelines. A quiet smile ghosted onto Lexi's plump lips, her large eyes focusing solely on the rabbit leg in her hand. She most definately had a crush on Daryl Dixon.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block is hitting me hard. If anyone knows any tricks to get out of this slump please let me know. I'm also needing to catch up on TWD I haven't watched any of the latest episodes.

Just wanted to let you know this story will be updated soon I promise and I haven't abandoned it :)


End file.
